


My OC x Reader

by Cookie_Cat12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Cat12/pseuds/Cookie_Cat12
Summary: You find yourself getting separated from your tribe.Little do you know,you’re not alone,as you stumble across a crying man.
Kudos: 1





	My OC x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is.
> 
> Anyway you’re Y/N obviously and the oc is called Buster.He is a light orange shade,tall and thin with long dark red slicked back hair,two curled pale yellow horns sticking out of his head,and he wears a simple brown hoodie and blue jeans. 
> 
> This character is Pansexual,so you can read this no matter your gender ♥️

You sprint out of your small green tent,hearing screams of terror and explosions.Your gaze falls upon a large nearby tree,that a family was crowding around.Upon noticing a small child,a little purple girl no older than 7,you rush over to make sure they’re okay.The mother,a kind plump woman with a friendly face and a warm smile reassures you that they’re okay.  
  


”What’s going on?” You ask,another nearby explosion ringing through your ears.

The mother’s smile fell.

”We’re under attack from the enemies.Protocol suggests we hide in the nearby caves but-“

Yet another explosion silences her.You glance over your shoulder to see a teenage girl,around 16 climbing a tree and throwing down small black cartoony bombs,which were exploding into pink puffs of smoke.You begin to approach the girl,although she jumps down and starts running,but you peruse her.

She stops deep in the forest and turns to face you,a demonic grin plastered on her slim face.She throws down another bomb,and after the pink smoke cloud dispersed,you discovered that not only was she gone,but you were alone and lost.

You walk around aimlessly for a while,trying to remember the way back to camp.You suddenly stop when you hear the very subtle noise of a twig snapping from behind a few trees.

You swing your head around to the source of the sound,and see a tall lanky figure staring at you.You squint and slowly make your way towards the figure.They slowly and timidly make their way towards you,but you sigh a sigh of relief when you realise that it is not an enemy but is in fact a fellow tribe member!

He waves at you,a shy smile creeping across his face.You prepare to wave back,but then you realise that his eyes were red and puffy,almost as if he had been...crying.

”Is...everything okay?” You ask with an uncertain tone.

He sighs and looks away.You can’t help but notice his smooth skin and cute dark stubble.  
  


“Not exactly,but that’s life,ya know?”

You nod in response,not quite sure how else to answer that question.

It was true,this life wasn’t amazing.Sure they constantly had their guard up and were shunned away for having ideas and creativity while their enemies were just bland,but it wasn’t all bad.Everyone was nice there atleast.

”What’s your name squirt?Haven’t seen you around before.”

He asks,crouching down to your eye level.He was remarkably tall,almost 7 feet.You can feel your face flush pink,but are able to keep your calm.

”My name is Y/N.”

”Oh that name is badass.Bet you kick all them blandies asses in combat.”

You look at him in confusion. “What?”

”Oh- some of us call the enemies blandies.Started as an inside joke between me and my ex boyfriend but when we broke up it was spread a bit.”

His smile faded,and he looked away,rapidly blinking.He sighed and reached out his hand,offering it.You grinned and took it,and the two of you ran hand in hand back to camp.


End file.
